


heretic child

by discountghost



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Gen, Magic, Some religious mentions, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Abandoned churches are not hallowed grounds.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	heretic child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charons_boat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Kat! I hope you have a great day and I wish you many more.

"I don't think that's how you sit on them."

The witch blinked, cocked a brow. "And you're the running expert on  _ pew sitting? _ "

The shaggy-haired man opposite him flushed, ducked his head. "C'mon, Jacob; it's not like they give a fuck."

"Manners." The familiar clicked his tongue, but sank further into the pew. The old wood creaked beneath his weight. "This is a church, after all, Kevin."

The witch laughed -- outright, loud enough to echo in the main hall. A few heads turned their way, prayers seemingly interrupted by his outburst. He wiped at fake tears, dabbed just under his eyes was a stained handkerchief. "This hasn't been a proper church in years."

A tingle hit the back of his neck, trailed down his spine like a wandering finger. His smile dropped, laughter falling away. Jacob glanced at him; he'd felt it, too. Of course, he would -- they were connected after all. He dropped down into the pew, sitting on the seat rather than the back of it as silence took hold of the tiny congregation. Jacob's leg bounced beside him, shaking the pews around them. He would have let it continue on, just to hear the way the wood rattled. It would have been a comfort. But he couldn't allow that to continue on. He placed a hand on the familiar's knee, forcing him to remain still. The pair exchanged a glance before staring forward in tandem.

The pastor seemed to float down the aisle on the way to the altar. The witch blinked, and it fell away like paint chips. The almost-new paint chipped away, revealed decaying wallpaper. Stained-glass windows cracked, blew out. The ceremonial candles went out in a puff of smoke. Light filtered in and it was silent, even as the figure crossed molding wooden floors to a bare, decrepit altar.

Graffiti littered the walls where moss hadn't grown in. Nature had sunken its claws into the structure, but the spirits persisted. Kevin wondered if it even  _ realized. _ Probably not; they never did. And if they did...his stomach churned. No matter how many times he did this, it never really got easy.

"Excuse me, Father." The figure stopped. A warped creature of emotion was what turned to face Kevin. His smile, an attempt at seeming as if nothing were wrong, faltered as he stood. He quickly took the hat off his head, holding the brim of it between his hands. It had a face. Something like a face? It slithered liked snakes in a mating pen, coiling around itself. He couldn't pinpoint the eyes, but he could certainly make out a dripping maw. "When does service start?"

It tried to speak. He could see it make an attempt at speech, inky black tendrils dripping from its gaping mouth. But nothing came out but a whimper. At least, at first. Howls -- prayers and screams of the dying? -- filled the rickety space between them. His smile faltered again, but did not drop completely.

"Yeah, uh, I see." His brows furrowed as he glanced beyond the creature. He clutched at his hat, sucked in a breath. "I think you should consider ending service early."

It didn't like this. It  _ really _ didn't like that suggestion, whatsoever. Limbs, slick and dripping, extending out toward the witch. He stood his ground, mostly. Kicked at the skeletal remains of the pew in front of him so that it turned over, and practically shattered into a million pieces. A feeble distraction that really didn't work.

"Jacob, a little help?"

"You're the witch, not me."

His head whipped around so fast to stare the familiar down that he felt it in his neck. He blinked and ducked in time to miss another pew aimed for his head. "Jesus Christ!"

"I really don't think he's going to be of any help to you right now." The voice echoed in his head, proceeded Jacob leaping forward to sink his teeth into the creature. His jaw clamped shut, shaggy coat swarming with little black tendrils as the creature tried to fend him off. With it distracted, Kevin was free to move about -- to the altar where what he needed was located.

The palms of his hands heated, warm flooding through them. Not quite electricity but not quite fire; energy in a more pure form radiated through him. He wove among the remnants of pews while Jacob dismembered the creature. Sensing that its main objective had moved elsewhere, it turned, rounded on Kevin. The witch held his hand up, hitting just the right angle -- the same energy that pooled out of his hands was under the creature. Countless limbs pulled at the creature, dragged it into a glowing abyss as Kevin closed the distance to the altar, grabbing the battered cross that lay on it.

Layers of metal melted, warped around the object until it was hardly what it had been before. The same face the creature had sported hissed at him on the had-been cross. He licked his lips, chest heaving as he dropped down on the step at the altar. Jacob paced the pews, snout working. He lifted his head, a weird mash of man and beast before he collected himself and ambled forward on his hind legs.

"Got it." Kevin grinned, turned his gaze down to the face.

"Where's your god now?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
